Kindred Spirits Espiritus Afines
by DARKSOUL196
Summary: Una distorsion de la realidad, un ser de otra dimension, ¿Heroe O villano?, el destino estara en manos de esta pregunta... Que pesimo Summary
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero lo disfruten, en realidad me da mucho gusto haber encontrado esta pagina!!! No duden en ser crudos en sus criticas, mientras lo hagan de forma respetuosa, digo esto porque algunos usuarios tildaron de "homosexual" o "Mujer que se cree hombre" a alguien solo por su manera de escribir, cuando vi esto me moleste mucho, incluso creo que mucho más que el propio afectado, yo se que soy nuevo y no estoy para andar exigiendo cosas pero es lo que me parece correcto uu, bueno me despido y por favor déjenme aunque sea un review para animarme a escribir._

Kindred Spirits (Espíritus Afines)

Capitulo I: Origenes

_Sistema en estado critico… Activando defensas primarias y secundarias…  
Activando sistema de armas…  
Calibrando sistema de radares…  
Reasignando el punto de condensación del fuego…_

La tranquila y femenina voz de la computadora contrastaba con el caos reinante, los gritos que salían del interior de la instalación desgarraban el cielo nocturno opacando el ulular del viento y a los ruidosos truenos que le precedían.  
Las luces de las estridentes alarmas teñían de rojo los pasillos del último fuerte humano, pequeños grupos de soldados corrían apiñados intentando en vano huir, algunos, presa de la desesperación, simplemente se quedaban apoyados sobre algo sin poder mover un músculo, los más afectados estaban hechos un ovillo en el suelo murmurando cosas incomprensibles, todos sabían que ya no vivirían para ver el amanecer.

Sistema de defensas secundarias destruido…

En este punto los gritos se convirtieron en llanto y la desesperación en un pánico indescriptible, varios se lamentaban con impotencia, solo esperando… la sensación de cercanía con la muerte, para casi todos, era más terrible que la muerte en sí, los gemidos se tornaron en un débil susurro, estaban agotados de tanto tener miedo, solo deseaban que todo, para bien o para mal acabara pronto…

Sistema de defensas primarias destruido…

Mientras tanto varios pisos más abajo…

General¡Apresúrense!, ya no queda mucho tiempo.

El general se encontraba en una plataforma junto a los lideres científicos, el matemático Paúl, encargado de ingresar las coordenadas del vortex espacio/tiempo, esta era la labor más delicada y complicada de todo el procedimiento, un simple cambio de signo, tan solo un valor más del correcto terminaría en resultados desastrosos, Charles, el especialista en tecnología, física quántica y ondas cerebrales, inventor del portal a otras dimensiones y creador del Memory Maker, este ultimo encargado de crear la memoria que luego se implantaría en la mente del sujeto de experimentación. Ambos, Charles y Paúl, eran los mayores expertos en sus áreas y los genios más brillantes de su mundo.

Abajo, un gran grupo de hombres con delantales blancos se encontraban realizando diferentes tareas en forma frenética, su apariencia era la que se tenia después de varios días sin dormir, con ojeras y barba prominentes, caminaban con la espalda encorvada y apenas hablaban. En el centro de la habitación había un contenedor relativamente grande, de unos tres metros de alto por otros dos de ancho, estaba conectado a varios monitores e instrumentos avanzados, desde el exterior solo se podía observar que estaba lleno de un líquido verdoso, interminables burbujas ascendían desde el fondo para perderse en la extraña emulsión.

**General:**¿Termino la transferencia de recuerdos?  
**Charles**: No señor, solo se ha transferido un 22 de la memoria total, no hay manera de que se logre tal hazaña en el poco tiempo que queda.  
**General:**¡DEMONIOS!, solo espero que nuestra milicia, por lo menos lo detenga unos minutos… Paúl ¿Las coordenadas de teletransportación están listas?  
**Paúl**: Lo siento señor, pero no, aun falta mucho, al igual que Charles pienso que el lapso restante es insuficiente.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, al igual que todos estaban rendidos, llevaba ya días enteros sin dormir ni comer, todo su esfuerzo parecía vano, su objetivo se encontraba astronómicamente lejos y toda esperanza se había desvanecido

**General** (Pensando mientras mira el contenedor): _No se en que pretendíamos cuando creamos "origenes", ahora el mundo esta al borde de la destrucción, tal vez sea nuestro justo castigo por jugar a ser Dios, pero estas pobres criaturas en realidad no tuvieron culpa de nada, fueron victimas totalmente inocentes de nuestra soberbia y codicia, de nuestra ansia de poder y sangre, lastima que ya no se pueda hacer casi nada…_

El general sintió un escalofrió y se le helaron las manos, las froto una contra la otra para calentarlas, todo el pabellón comenzó a enfriarse, vio que algunos científicos daban muestras de sentir lo mismo, se abrazaban a ellos mismos y se podía ver el propio aliento, de pronto despabilo dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba:

**General:**¡YA VIENE!, debe de haber acabado con nuestras defensas¡Dense prisa!

Los científicos redoblaron sus esfuerzos, si el llegaba todo estaría perdido, no solo este mundo.  
La temperatura bajaba rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que todos colocaban más ahínco en su trabajo. En el piso superior se escucho una explosión. El frío era ya inaguantable.

**General**: No tenemos opción, cuando llegue aquí será demasiado tarde.  
**Charles**¿Qué sugiere que hagamos señor?  
**General**: Debemos enviarlo de inmediato, de la orden.  
**Paúl**¿Esta usted conciente del riesgo que esto implica? Sin las coordenadas apropiadas la dimensión en que termine será aleatoria, **General**: Por supuesto que lo se, pero es más riesgo aun que ambos se encuentren. Charles: Sin sus recuerdos su mente será moldeable¬ e inestable, solo quiero que lo sepa antes de que me haga hacer cualquier cosa. –Dijo esto con un tono sarcástico, que molesto mucho al general—. General: No me trate como a un idiota, a pesar de ser un General, yo soy maestro en varias ramas de la ciencia, usted dedíquese a acatar ordenes.  
**Charles**: Señor yo solo quería asegu…  
**Paúl**: (Gritando hacia abajo) Preparen al sujeto para la transferencia, inserten las coordenadas que logre completar…  
**Charles**: Terminen transferencia de recuerdos, desconecten al sujeto del Memory Maker, —El tanque se vacío pero expulso una gran cantidad de vapor, por lo que no se podía ver su interior, Charles grita hacia los científicos que ingresaban datos a la computadora: — ¿Ya ingresaron las coordenadas?  
**Científico**: Si, pero están incompletas.  
**Paúl**: No se puede hacer más…  
**General:**¿Tienen idea de adonde terminara luego de que lo teletransporten?  
**Paúl**: En realidad muy poca, pero me temo que no podremos enviarlo todo lo lejos que planeamos.  
**Charles**: No olviden colocar el Memory Maker junto con la caja de suministros, los necesitara.

Abajo, un grupo de subordinados colocaron dichos objetos en una especie de bandeja al lado del tanque, la habitación estaba tan gélida que los tubos de ensayo y los matraces estaban empañados y el líquido de su interior estaba comenzando a congelarse. De pronto, un silencio aterrador, todas las explosiones, los gritos y los lamentos cesaron por completo, todos mirabas asustados en todas direcciones… Sin previo aviso una gigantesca estaca de hielo atravesó el techo clavándose en el piso matando a varios científicos y dejando a otros tantos heridos, el suelo alrededor del témpano se congelo a una velocidad vertiginosa arrasando con todo a su paso, maquinas, mesas, sillas y gente.

**Paúl**:¡Demonios¡Teletrasportenlo ahora mismo! No tenemos tie…

Charles y el General vieron con horror que otra estaca más pequeña brotaba del suelo y se clavaba en Paúl, matándolo instantáneamente…  
El pabellón se llenaba rápidamente de más y más hielo y ya casi no se podía respirar por el frío reinante, ya todos eran presas de la desesperación.

**Charles:**¡General¿Qué hacemos?- Al voltearse a ver a su superior se encontró con que estaba en el suelo con varias estacas atravesándolo, ya no respiraba…-

Noto que ya no quedaba nadie vivo en la habitación, salvo el mismo, desesperado empezó a correr hacia la computadora al lado del teletransportador, estaba a unos treinta metros, mientras corría varias ráfagas de témpanos de hielo intentaban detenerlo, pero las esquivaba con agilidad, solo faltaban unos metros, ya iba a llegar el botón de teletransportacion ya estaba a su alcance, pero no logro su objetivo, cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo una estaca de hielo lo atravesó, pero solo lo hirió, Charles se dio vuelta y vio una silueta bajando por un agujero del tejado, esto pareció darle fuerzas por que con un rápido movimiento de manos se libero del hielo puntiagudo que lo aprisionaba, solo dio un paso, presiono el botón, y cayo muerto pero con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara, una luz verde ilumino toda la habitación por unos segundos, cuando esta se atenuó se pudo apreciar que tanto la bandeja como el tanque estaban completamente vacíos…

Bueno ahí esta el primer capitulo, la verdad no tiene nada que ver con Danny Phantom pero luego se aclarara más la historia, espero les haya gustado, intentare subir el proximo capitulo luego, nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Créanme de verdad ni se imaginan cuanto lamento la tardanza, fue una falta de respeto tremenda hacia ustedes, pero no tuve ningún animo de escribir, una tía muy querida por mi enfermo de cáncer, ya esta fuera de peligro pero estuvo grave, pase un muy buen susto, recién hace algunos días se supo de su mejora (me refiero al 25 de enero), supe que ella tenia cáncer a los dos días de haber publicado el primer capitulo y por eso no había subido nada, espero me perdonen, también quiero agradecer los gentiles reviews que me dejaron. _

Sombra 2.0: Que bueno que la historia te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tus amables elogios, espero que con este capitulo la historia se aclare un poco más para ti.

Dark-Sere: Muchas gracias por tu review y tus halagos, realmente me encanta saber que no soy el único que pasa por nuestra situación (los adultos UU'), y te agradezco que me digas que en tu opinión yo no soy tan novato como creo.

Roberta-Marizza2802: Gracias por haber leido la histoira, espero te siga gustando.

_Kindred Spirits_

(Espíritus Afines)

Capitulo II: El sueño.

Ya era tarde, el sol casi se ocultaba en el horizonte y todo rastro de luz estaba desapareciendo, la mayoría de la gente estaba apunto de terminar su jornada laboral, para tomar un merecido descanso en sus hogares, a través de algunas ventanas se podía observar a algunas familias charlando animadamente junto al fuego, eran felices, pero ella no… una hermosa niña de cabello negro tomado con un moño y ojos azules estaba parada de puntillas junto a una ventana, mirando tristemente hacia adentro, vio la calidez en el rostro de las personas, la sonrisa en la cara de los niños, jugando entre ellos ante la dulce y atenta mirada de sus padres.

—_Que suerte tienen_…—, Una cristalina lagrima broto de sus ojos descendiendo por la comisura de sus labios, bajó la cabeza desconsoladamente rompiendo en un estrepitoso llanto, —_ ¿Quién esta ahí? _— se escucho desde el interior de la vivienda, el que era al parecer jefe del hogar camino hacia la ventana para ver que hacia tanto ruido, pero no vio a nadie, una expresión de desconcierto se dibujo en su rostro y cerro las cortinas. —_Parece que nadie me esta viendo_— La misma niña pero esta vez con cabello plateado y ojos verdes que resplandecían en la tenue oscuridad poco a poco fue materializándose hasta quedar totalmente visible, su cuerpo irradiaba un aura de luz dándole un aspecto celestial, su ropa también había cambiado, tenia un traje negro junto con el mismo color plata que su cabello, una "D" y una "P" entremezcladas se encontraba estampada en su pecho, se veía completamente diferente, pero la expresión de soledad en su bello rostro seguía igual de presente que antes. Dos círculos de luz rodearon su cuerpo, uno avanzando desde la cintura hacia arriba y otro del mismo lugar hacia abajo, regresándole su apariencia normal, camino lenta y melancólicamente si un rumbo fijo, después de todo no tenia un hogar como aquellas personas. —_Me pregunto que es lo que voy a hacer ahora_— Siguió su infructuoso viaje por varias horas, una débil llovizna fue poco a poco convirtiéndose en lluvia torrencial que azotaba sin piedad todo lo que tocaba, se abrazo a ella misma para darse calor, necesitaba encontrar refugio o podría enfermar gravemente, levanto la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza, un edificio aparentemente abandonado estaba en su camino, no se percato hasta ese momento de donde se encontraba, era un lugar peligroso, el sitio más apartado y solitario de Amity Park _—Bueno por ahora me servirá—_ Nuevamente los dos aros de luz la rodearon dejándola así con su otra ropa y su otra apariencia, se elevo lentamente en el aire hasta una ventanilla sin vidrio alguno , miro el interior, parecía muy sucio y solitario, entro con cuidado y se sentó contra la pared, ya era completamente de noche y podía ver su aliento, pero no por percibir un fantasma, el frío hacia que su cuerpo temblara por completo, examino la habitación, vio unas botellas de un aspecto bastante viejo (tenían telarañas) junto a un colchón que parecía doblarles en edad, junto a este había un par de sacos roñosos que no hubieran servido ni para un bote de basura, estaban en un estado deplorable, cubiertos de agujeros y apestaban a humedad, se levanto y los tomo para después sentarse en la desagradable colchoneta, uso los costales a modo de mantas, miraba con expresión vacía el techo, estaba muy deprimida, había muy poca luz en la habitación, pero era suficiente para escribir, saco un cuadernillo y un lápiz de una pequeña mochila y escribió:

_03-12-09_

_Queridos diario: _

_Acabo de separarme de Danny hace unos dias y ya lo extraño, estoy en un lugar horrible, tengo frió y hambre y estuve a punto de robar víveres y provisiones de un mini market, pero no lo hice, luego no podría con el peso de mi conciencia y estoy segura de que decepcionaría mucho a mi primo, pero creo que pronto no tendré otra salida, no tengo alimento alguno y no se cuanto pueda soportar "viviendo" en este lugar, la verdad no se si valga la pena existir, no e causado más que molestias y disgustos a todo el mundo, nadie trato de detenerme cuando me aleje…, talvez simplemente no les agradaba la idea de que me quedara con ellos, después de todo solo soy un clon, la sombra de alguien más… Bueno nos vemos mañana._

Guardo con cuidado todas sus cosas en el bolso y se recostó, por más que lo intento no pudo evitarlo, rompió en llanto nuevamente, pero ahora no había nada que la detuviera, lloro por largo rato, pero estaba muy cansada y el sueño termino venciendo su melancolía, después de estar dormida unos minutos comenzó a soñar…

Todo estaba oscuro y frío, no veía absolutamente nada, solo se escuchaban ruidos extraños y atemorizantes —_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ — Sintió pasos que se acercaban en forma sigilosa, volteo asustada —_ ¿Quién esta ahí?_ — Vio una especie de silueta, pero aun así no podía distinguir nada —_ **¿Ya no me reconoces Danielle?**_ — Ella supo de inmediato de quien era esta voz y corrió hacia el con alegría —_ ¡Danny¿Dónde estas? No puedo verte._ — **_Aquí estoy, acércate un poco más_**— _¿Dónde? no te veo._ —

Por más que corría no lo veía y su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, de pronto, apareció una luz lejana que se alzaba orgullosa en el lúgubre el valle de sombras que la rodeaba, se transformo en fantasma y voló lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se acerco lo suficiente encontró algo horrible, Danny yacía en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre, estaba en extremo mal herido y no respiraba, todo se sumió en tinieblas, Danielle no respiro, esperando que algo pasara, sin previo aviso la luz se encendió de nuevo pero esta vez algo o alguien sujetaba a Danny del cuello con el brazo totalmente erguido, cerro los ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas, todo se apago nuevamente, cuando los abrió se encontraba en un lugar extraño, estaba oscuro, pero no totalmente, sino como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, a unos metros un gran edifico emplazado en medio de la nada, parecía totalmente destruido, se trasformo en fantasma y entro en el atravesando algunas paredes, todo lo que vio la aterro, cadáveres mutilados por doquier, muchos de ellos sin cabeza o en el peor de los casos _sin cuerpo, _varios estaban congelados dentro de un témpano de hielo con una expresión de pánico en la cara, —_¿Me pregunto quien habrá hecho todo esto?_ — Bajó algunos pisos, todos con el mismo desolador paisaje, al final dio con un laboratorio en ruinas, no había nada nuevo que ver ahí, excepto por un gran contenedor cilíndrico que le recordó inmediatamente los tanques para los clones en el laboratorio de Vlad, —_ Que extraño es todo esto_—, cerca había una computadora encendida, se acerco a revisarla, lo que encontró la dejo bastante confundida,

_**Historial:**_

**_El teletrasportador ha sido usado dos veces recientemente._**

**_Última vez que el teletransportador fue usado: 07/02/2023 a las 22:00 hrs. Hace 00:40:02(_**Los segundos avanzaban) **_Transferencia completada con éxito._**

**_Penúltima vez que el teletransportador fue usado: 07/02/2023 a las 21:57 Hace 0:43:00(_**Los segundos avanzaban) **_Transferencia completada con éxito._**

—_Mmm… la verdad no entiendo mucho_—

Siguió revisando la computadora, lo que halló la confundió más aun, eran cientos de paginas llenas de cosas que para ella no tenían sentido, habían muchas fechas y muchos nombres de personas, de pronto encontró uno que llamo su atención, parecía un expediente o un diario como el que ella misma recién había comenzado a llevar, tenía una foto con el nombre de "Carolyn Heinz**_" _**era de una hermosa y joven mujer de aspecto intelectual y dulce, pudo ver que tenían cierta similitud, el mismo color de cabello, de ojos y el mismo peinado, pensó que si alguna vez hubiera tenido una madre, hubiera sido como la chica de la foto, dejo de mirarla y comenzó a leer.

**PROYECTO ORIGEN**

_Registro Sujeto DSCCZ19_

_Encargada del sujeto en cuestión: **Carolyn Heinz**_

05/05/2023 **_19:24_**

El sujeto da claras muestras de mejora, a diferencia de los demás clones, éste ya lleva un periodo de vida de 3 días, que es un periodo relativamente largo comparado con el de los otros que solo vivían 3 horas… Se ve bastante prometedor, hoy le asigne un nuevo suero y un tanque más grande, lo hice por que esta creciendo mucho, lo cual es muy bueno, aunque sabemos que esta vivo por que monitoreamos sus signos _DSCCZ19_ no da ninguna muestra de ello, como nota personal quiero decir que odio este sistema de calificación, aunque sean clones siguen siendo seres vivos y hasta a los animales se les da nombre, por eso yo lo he llamado cariñosamente Odiseo, puesto que al igual que el héroe de la leyenda, su inteligencia es superior a lo normal y tuvo que superar muchos peligros y obstáculos para así llegar vivo a su destino.

06/05/2023 **_19:19_**

¡Ha crecido dos veces su tamaño! Charles, realmente me quito el sombrero ante ti por haber inventado semejante maquina, en cuatro días ya tiene el cuerpo de un niño de 6 años, una incubadora que acelera el crecimiento es digna de tu intelecto… Pero volviendo al tema que nos compete, Odiseo ya muestra señales claras de vida, sus ojos están abiertos y su respiración es tranquila y constante, pude observar con ternura que el pequeño miraba con gran curiosidad los tubos que lo rodeaban para después dormir placidamente, realmente es triste que sea un clon, yo soy profundamente creyente, pero me pregunto¿Tendrá alma o un espíritu inmortal? Bueno supongo que nunca lo sabré, pero espero que así sea, para terminar por hoy, e medido su cuociente intelectual y puedo decir con alegría que supera con mucho el normal para su edad, incluso supera el de varios científicos de los que trabajan aquí, veremos si podrá superar el mío.

06/05/2023 **_19:21_**

La verdad no puedo dejar de impresionarme¡Ya tiene el cuerpo de un niño de 11 años!

Incluso ya me veía y sonreía a través de su mascarilla para respirar en el liquido del tanque, mientras estudiaba sus datos y signos vitales me miraba con cariño, supongo que el pobre Odiseo piensa instintivamente que soy su madre, eso me entristece un poco, su cuociente intelectual se sale de las graficas y ya no puedo medirlo, es realmente increíble, se esta desarrollando perfectamente, solo espero que siga así, cuando me levantaba de mi asiento para marcharme, el golpeo desesperadamente el vidrio que lo separaba de mi, con intención de llamarme, apoyo la palma de su mano en el cristal, y se acerco lo más que pudo, hasta que la mascarilla quedo pegada al transparente material, pude ver que lloraba, delicadamente coloque mi mano contra la suya y no pude evitar derramar una lagrima también, ocurrió algo muy extraño, como si pudiera ver lo que Odiseo pensaba, sentí su tristeza y su dolor, la tortura que era ese encierro sin fin, estuve a punto de tomar la silla y golpear el contenedor hasta romperlo, quería liberarlo, abrazarlo para que ya no llorara más, besarlo en la cara para consolarlo, pero me resistí, simplemente salí de la habitación y me fui directo a mi cuarto, escuchaba el vidrio golpeado una y otra vez mientras me alejaba, ahora me doy cuenta de que Odiseo si tiene un alma, no importa que sea un clon, .

Danielle al leer esto lloro un poco, por las últimas palabras y por lo triste del relato, luego de unos minutos siguió con su lectura.

07/05/2023 **_19:21_**

Debo decir con tristeza que la custodia de Odiseo me fue arrebatada, las cámaras de vigilancia y la revisión de este diario fueron prueba suficiente para demostrar que me había encariñado con el, Bill, el líder de nuestro grupo, me dijo que esto era sumamente peligroso para el proyecto, más aun si agregaba el hecho de que yo no pudiera tener hijos, pronto ya no podría seguir con el procedimiento, nunca voy a poder olvidar la mueca de terror que apareció en la cara de Odiseo cuando yo me iba y Bill se quedaba, pareció darse cuenta de todo, golpeaba el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas, este era reforzado y nunca podría romperlo, pero aun así mi cruel suplente presiono el botón de electrochoques, el pobrecillo quedo inconciente de inmediato, yo me abalance sobre Bill en un ataque te ira, pero era mucho mas alto y corpulento que yo por lo que no tuve chance alguna contra el, no me golpeo ni nada, pero me sujeto y llamo por radio a seguridad, estuvieron ahí de inmediato, me escoltaron hasta mi habitación y se fueron rápidamente a cumplir con otro de sus deberes, a los pocos minutos llego a mi computadora un aviso de que estaba despedida, esto es más terrible de lo que parece, pues no dejarían que me fuera sabiendo todo lo que sabia, era demasiado riesgoso, se que pronto voy a morir, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero me entristece no haber podido ayudar a Odiseo, son las 19:23, bueno ya los escucho venir, solo espero que a mi pequeño no le pase nada¡O no, ya van a entrarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr(La "r" seguía por varias hojas)

(Diario guardado para usarse como respaldo para las futuras investigaciones)

Danielle se espanto, —_ ¿Qué clase de gente habrá hecho algo como esto?_ — se dio cuenta de que el diario seguía más abajo.

_Registro Sujeto DSCCZ19_

_Encargado del sujeto en cuestión: **Bill Evens**_

08/05/2023**_ 19:20_**

Hoy comienza mi custodia sobre DSCCZ19, pero desde antes ya se mostraba interesante, ayer unos minutos después de que su antigua tutora se fuera, exactamente a las 19:23, el espécimen despertó de su letargo y tuvo un ataque de furia que lo hizo golpear el cristal hasta romperse las manos, tuve que usar muchos electrochoques para calmarlo, pero lo extraño de esto es que según averigüe después, Carolyn fue asesinada exactamente a la misma hora, me pregunto si la criatura habrá formado un lazo psíquico con ella… y respecto a Carolyn, sabia perfectamente en que se metía, por lo que no siento pena alguna por ella, que demostrara amor por este ser es prueba obvia de su debilidad, merecía morir, este mundo es solo para los más fuertes y no podía permitir que la misión corriera semejante riesgo, DSCCZ19 ya tiene el cuerpo de una persona de 16 años.

09/05/2023 **_19:00_**

A sucedido algo terrible¡DSCCZ19 a escapado! Al parecer sus poderes se desarrollaron antes de lo previsto, el tanque estaba completamente destruido y la habitación congelada por completo, al parecer fue un error conectarle el Memory Maker, lo normal es que solo traspase un poco de recuerdos, o en el caso de DSCCZ19, conocimientos, creo que su mente tan superior fue la que detono este resultado, ahora sabe de genética, tecnología y varias otras ramas de la ciencia y lo peor de todo, sabe cuales son sus poderes y también los que ira ganando en el futuro, a medida que se entrene se hará más y más poderoso, al final será indetenible, sabemos que reviso la computadora central, pero olvido borrar el historial, descubrí que averiguo como murió Carolyn, estuvo leyendo su diario, se encontró una pequeña cantidad de agua sobre el tablero de la maquina, creí que era sudor, pero los análisis arrojaron que en realidad eran ¡Lagrimas! Al parecer DSCCZ19 también se encariño con su "Madre", veo que también tiene esta debilidad, los sentimientos interfieren en todo, pero volviendo al tema, esa lágrima es todo lo que necesito, su ADN ya no es inestable como el de los otros clones y me será fácil reproducirlo, el tablero dice que el sujeto ahora tiene el cuerpo de una persona de 20 años, no hay ninguna otra información que pueda sernos útil.

Danielle leía con asombro todo lo que aparecía en la pantalla, de pronto todo se apago, un frió glacial se apodero de ella, se asusto y corrió, trpozo con algo,lastimándose levemente la rodilla, escucho una voz desconocida, era masculina y muy lúgubre, _Pronto_…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era de día y la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, estaba sudada y se sentía como si hubiese estando llorando —_Que sueño más extraño_—

Se levanto de inmediatom se percato de que tenía un poco de sangre en la pierna, su rodilla estaba herida, —_ ¡No fue un sueño!_ —

Una silueta flotaba silenciosamente al otro lado de la habitación, se veía cada vez más tenue, hasta que desapareció…

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como dije la historia se torna un poco más clara, esperen al próximo capitulo, intentare que cada uno sea mejor que el anterior y por favor nuevamente discúlpenme por esta larga tardanza, pero no fue mi culpa, y también, si no fuera mucha la molestia, alguien se podría comunicar conmigo a mi correo y explicarme como funcionan las comunidades CC2 y Los foros, la verdad soy muy novato en esta pagina y no e tenido tiempo para estudiarla, bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, cuídense hasta luego._

DARKSOUL


End file.
